1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a thinned semiconductor package structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the development of the consumer electronics such as mobile phones and the like, higher performance, higher power efficiency, larger density and lower thickness have been pursued all the time. Among these goals, the thickness decreasing issue has been limited by the thickness of the electronic components in the consumer electronics. For example, for an application processor or a DRAM having a package-on-package structure, the lowest thickness may be the sum of the thickness of the two stacked packages, wherein the thickness of each package typically equals to the sum of the thickness of the substrate and the thickness of the die/dies formed thereon.